Hadrurus
HADRURUS HAVEN PACK WEREWOLF Hadrurus "Rur" is the mate of Fateborn, the ruler of the werewolves. She part of the Haven Pack. Appearance Hadrurus's scales are pale sand yellow. Her plating leans more towards gold, and her sail is pale grey, along with her wing membranes and tail barb. She had thick golden-brown fur on her cheeks and ears, as well as around her eyes and thinly on her wings. Rur's eyes are bright green, and she wears a silver loop earring with a jade bead in the middle on her left ear. In her right ear, she wears an earring of a small jade ouroboros serpent. Hadrurus is a large dragon. Her neck is long, as is her tail, and her legs are several inches longer than others'. Her tail often drags on the ground, and her neck is curved outwards at the base and inwards near her head to appear closer to the height of other dragons. Hadrurus is a Ethiopian wolf. Her pelt is dark ginger with a white neck, chest, belly and paws. Her snout is a little darker than the rest of her pelt, and her tail back are speckled with black. Her build is very similar to her dragon form, but her height difference is much less noticeable. Personality Hadrurus is a quiet dragon, except when her family and friends are put into question. She would love to be able to chill all day and have a good time, but if you cross a line you're put right into the crosshairs of her rage. She is very good at holding grudges, but tries desperately to support and love all of the pack. Rur tries so hard to be a role model and friend that she gets stressed and overworked, often taking walks in the forest as a wolf to calm herself - usually with Fateborn. When she's with her loved ones, Hadrurus could only be described as soft. She adores physical contact and cuddling, often getting restless if left alone or deprived of touch. She thrives knowing that her family and friends are near. While she tries not to, Hadrurus has a habit of overthinking and worrying. She attempts to play it off, and she's usually successful. She wishes she could have a day where the pack was entirely safe and she could just rest and talk and not stress about anything. History Hadrurus was born to Sphinx and Scorpio, two SandWings. She had a brother named Coati as well, but they were never that close. Hadrurus was bitten by a werewolf on a night with two full moons, and began the process of becoming a werewolf. As they noticed the changes, Rur's family became worried. Try as they might, Hadrurus's differences began to show. Fearing for her family's safety, Hadrurus left the Kingdom of Sand in search of a pack. She doesn't know exactly what happened, but since then, her family has died. Hadrurus was a lone werewolf for a while, wandering in the Mud and Rainforest Kingdoms. Eventually, she was taken in by the Haven Pack, where she met Fateborn. Hadrurus's feelings were obvious to everyone in the pack except Fateborn herself. Rur become good friends with Fateborn, often taking care of her egg while she was gone. She was even present for the egg's hatching, and suggested Canisborn's name in the first place. In days following Canisborn's hatching, they grew closer and Hadrurus confessed her feelings, which Fateborn happily returned. Rur and Fateborn are still mates and "grossly in love," according to Canisborn. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+